Lux
by Silvertoris
Summary: The cold had come way too early, animals migrating away from the Cullens and towards La Push. Three women arrive in the sanctuary, making Paul burn and Jacob laugh again. What happens when a Cullen kills a young woman?
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned it t would be better.**

A whisper in the air, a promise of something otherworldly came with cool weather, embracing Forks in a way the population couldn't explain. From one day to other the weather changed completely, having been a warm October to become a freezing one. Hunters reported weird sightings of animals moving out of their usual areas, mountain lions moving closer to the city and herds of doe moving through the small town, making traffic impossible at occasion and leaving the police confunded.

It was as if a certain awareness had hit the animals, an awareness of a predator so superior that the only way of avoiding it was by moving closer to humans, to offer something else in return.

The pack had noticed, after a month of the odd behaviour from the animals, that they slowly started to move over on pack land. The first had been a few mountain lions followed by bears and doe. Occasionally one of the lions would run with the pack, yellow eyes watching them intently as they patrolled the area around the sanctuary. The lion would move lightly with the pack, however never move over the line separating pack land from the land of the leeches, as if it too took part in the protection of La Push.

The Cullens too had noticed their sudden lack of food-source, when the last of the herbivores had moved over to La Push the vampire clan had started to move further and further away from Forks to feed. Leaving the small town of Forks alone for longer and longer periods of time.

Paul ran faster, his wolf enjoying the long strides as he competed with the lithe lion running next to him. " _I wonder why it started running with us._ " Jacob's voice in his head, curios as the black wolf turned up on his right, running faster to keep up with his packmate. Both wolves had started to enjoy the small competitions with the lion as they patrolled. The quiet feline wasn't as strong as the wolves and therefore not as fast, however the smart animal would take shortcuts the wolves couldn't, sometimes ending up climbing trees just to lead.

The lion came up on their left side, closer to the border than it had ever been before skirting the edges of where it was on leech land. _"Ah watch it!"_ Paul said before thinking as the lion took a mis-step out on the wrong side. Jacob's laugh echoed through their mind-link, laughing at how all of them were so used to the lion that it almost felt as if it was a part of their pack. ut his laughter came to an abrupt stop as a blur of colour tackled the lion and bit down heavily on its neck.

Both wolves came to a surprised stop as they watched the large Cullen drink their playmates blood. Growls erupted and a quick conversation followed.

" _What the fuck?! He can't do that!"_ Pauls anger translated in a tightening of muscles, ready to pounce on the vampire that continued to eat their animal friend.

" _Is he on pack land?"_ Jacob, as ready to kill the vampire paced the border line.

The big vampire smiled bloodily at them as he dropped the body.

"Thank you boys! Haven't had a good carnivore in months!" The wolves continued their growling and the vampire laughed but suddenly stopped. Eyes large as saucers as he looked around him. "Why is it so quiet?" The vampire made the wolves aware of the sudden breach of the usual noise. Everything had turned completely still, no birds singing, no insects moving around.

It was as if the vampires actions suddenly had created a void. He started to move, looking antsy as he stood he opened his mouth, probably to say something cheeky at the two raging wolves, but as he opened his mouth blood started to pour out.

It dripped down as he tried to keep his mouth closed, but he couldn't keep it closed as the blood suddenly flowed out of his body, landing on the dead lions body. The blood turned the animals fur a deep red as the vampire cramped.

The lions body started changing under the wetness of the blood. Paws transforming into the hands of a young woman. The head revealing a thick mane of strawberry blonde hair. The lion's neck, that hadn't looked quite so bad with the fur covering it, changed to a ripped out throat belonging to the young woman that now laid dead on the forest floor, drenched in her own blood that the vampire couldn't keep down.

Both wolves started to back away, howling a warning to the rest of their pack. One after one the other phased in, and as they shared the images that Paul and Jacob saw yelled at them to move off.

The Cullen looked at the female in front of him, eyes black again, shock and terror marring his face.

"I didn't know I…" The wolves growled at him, squaring their shoulders as others from the pack joined them.

" _We should kill him."_ Leah's anger was consuming her as her eyes flicked from the dead girl to the vampire in front of them. All the others agreed, but Sam stopped them from pouncing.

" _Not now. We have to talk to the elders first."_

Leah growled. _"Why?"_

" _Because they're not aware of the clan joining us."_

" _The clan?"_ The others, in unison.

" _The clan."_

The wolves watched as Emmett hurriedly moved away from the body, Sam shifting to be able to walk over and move the small female onto sanctuary land, putting her down and closing her eyes. He phased again and started trotting away from the body, the others following.

Paul sent a last look at the dead female, and as he looked up, met the eyes of another lion. It walked out of the forest behind them followed by three others sitting down next to the body. It bared its teeth at him and he hurriedly left the vicinity.

The crying of felines followed the pack of wolves all the way to Sam and Emily's place. Not one of them commented on it, not forgetting the way the felines had looked at Paul as he had moved away.

Billy Black knew all about the Quileute tribe, the stories that had been formed around them, the ones about the cold ones, the ones about the wolves. The traditions and secrets. He knew it all. He knew of the witches in the west, the ones that the cold ones had killed before the young men of his tribe had turned into wolves.

He knew it all, and could map out any change into a series of possibilities. When the animals around Forks had turned skittish and mover closer and closer to the shifters he had thought it to be because of larger predators, a larger amount of vampires around the Forks vicinity. He had told his friend Charlie that it probably was due to migration and that the forests around Forks wouldn't always be empty. But the longer it took for the animals to return to their usual roaming ground the more worried he'd been.

Animals enjoyed the shifters, they knew they wouldn't eat them and that they wouldn't interfere with their own hunting. But never before in the history of the tribe had animals looked for shelter around them before.

Or rather, he had heard about it before, however it had never concerned him and the ones he considered his. It was a parallel story to the one of the Quileute tribe where the boys had transformed. It was a parallel story where it wasn't boys, and wasn't natives who had been affected.

The story about the Clan had travelled miles upon miles until Billy had heard about it. The process of the spoken word often made stories more fantastic than they were however, after having seen the pale faces of the boys he'd been sure of all of it being true.

The Clan, a pride of lions depicted as far back as with Cleopatra, protecting her from the dangers of the roman emperor Caesar's vampires. Paintings of queens and kings all over Europe with lions closely connected to them. He had heard the boys talk about the young female, and he'd realised that, although he didn't want to admit it, the stories he'd heard probably all had been true.

That the clan had arrived, something he'd just told Sam as a story passing by, was clear. However how they'd get in touch with the dangerous felines was something else.

He moved his wheelchair to the window, eyes on the forest outside. Jacob would come and collect him before the bonfire, but until then he'd have time to figure out how to tell the stories of the clan without having to deal with a pride of even more pissed off lions.

The otherwise chipper mood surrounding the bonfires had become heavily toned down. All of the boys imprints had been left behind as the worry of what the night would bring laid heavily on the wolves shoulders.

Paul and Jacob were listening intently after the sounds they'd gotten used to while running with the lion. The soft movement of paws meeting the moss covered rocks, or a tail whipping a bit too hard against the trunk of a tree. But nothing could be heard but the quiet whispers of the pack and their elders and the occasional fork scraping against a plate.

"Hrm." Billy cleared his throat, catching the attention of the young men. Their gazes almost burning as they watched him intently. "I think it's time to tell you about the Clan, about the woman you saw murdered today." Paul's eyes flashed at the memory and a low growl emitted from Jacob, both reliving the memory of their playmate turning into a dead girl. "A long time ago, almost at the same time the first cold one visited our tribe, a young woman was blessed by the gods in what we now call ancient Greece. The woman was the love of Athena, the goddess of justice and war, and was known as Helen. She was hunted by men and women wanting to turn her life into one of theirs. She was chased by cold ones, fascinated by a goddess love, wanting to use it to their own advantage." Paul growled but was quieted by a look from Sam. "The goddess Athena chose to gift her beloved, and the ones following her, with a kiss. The kiss turned the young woman to a lion. A feline that, without hesitation easily could kill the cold ones. But Athena's gift didn't stop there. Once a female got caught and in his thrill of catching her the cold one drank her blood, thinking that her powers would be transferred to him." The fire fell on itself making sparks fly in the air above them, the surf hitting monotomaley against the beach. "But Athena had made Helen's blood poisonous to the cold ones and the cold one couldn't have her blood, it burned him from the inside and he died. Since then have the Clan travelled the world, trying to hide from cold ones as well as protecting the ones Athena loved. However, the last time I heard of the Clan they'd almost been killed by the vampire council in Volterra." Jacob's head snapped up at the name of the city, still hurt from earlier that summer when his old friend had left him for her vampire lover. Billy nodded at him: "It wasn't long before Isabella went there that I heard that they had been decimated, everyone killed. From cubs to full grown." The wolves eye sparkled in the light of the fire, rage evident in their eyes. Paul and Jacob both looked like they were close to shifting, trembling of rage as they thought of the young children killed by vampires, not unlike the one that had killed a girl earlier that day.

"So, they're born with the ability to shift rather than becoming a shifter?" Leah's longing voice cut through the thick air. The wolves almost winced as they thought of the poor girl, the one and only one who was affected by their heritage.

Billy nodded: "Yes, as far as I know they are born with the blessing of Athena, however…" Billy wasn't able to finish his sentence as the sudden crack of a twig echoed through the empty beach. Three women in different ages stood in front of them, strawberry blonde and yellow eyed, almost copies of the dead girl they'd seen earlier. Or, Jacob noticed, one of them was actually identical to the dead girl now laying on the border close to the leeches.

"How nice of you to tell our story Mr Black." The oldest woman said, her voice a deep purr. She stepped into their circle and Jacob noticed how her hair, instead of being a solid strawberry blonde had speckles of silver within it. The other woman her age stepped next to her, they were quite alike, just a few differences making it obvious that they weren't related. The one stepping forward was heavily pregnant, one hand supporting her lower back as she stood there. The identical wedding bands on their hands was the only thing giving them away as partners. Both females had stoic faces, high cheekbones, eyes framed by thick lashes and full lips. Their yellow eyes reflected the light even in human form, making the wolves within the shifters curious. The young woman behind them was still shadowed by the females in front of her. "However, I don't think you told it quite as correctly as I would have wished." She smiled at Billy, flashing two long fangs in her mouth. "Not all of us were killed this spring. Four of us survived." The younger woman stepped forward next to the older women. Both Paul and Jacob feeling their breaths hitch as they looked at her, she was _identical_ to the woman killed earlier.

The only thing different being that her throat still was intact.

The young woman sent them a small smile, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the two of them, licking her lips.

"Fun to meet you outside your shifter form." Her voice, a bit lighter than the older woman's, but as seductively formed into a purr as she spoke to them. "We both enjoyed running with you." The young men jerked at her words. "Ah, you didn't realise that there was two of us?" She smiled sadly. "I told her to keep out of monster land, but she always wanted to win so when we switched places she didn't think at all." Jacob felt that his mouth was open in surprise but he couldn't get himself to close it up. Looking at Paul he noticed the same look on the older boys face, at least he wasn't the only one shocked to his core.

"Ah Kira, sweetness, at least we know that the vampire will be dead." The other older female, the one who hadn't spoken yet, smiled at the younger woman and tugged slightly on her thick golden mane. She then looked at the mix of men in front of her. "We are here to look for your protection, we can't roam any longer, Kira needs school and the two of us need to take it slow." She gesticulated towards her stomach. "I'll be giving birth soon, and I won't be able to be on the run." She closed her eyes suddenly, the boys could see how a small foot could be seen against the tight black shirt she wore. Sam moved forward quickly, taking the older female's arm and leading her toward one of the tree trunks they all had been sitting on earlier.

Standing up he looked at Billy who met his gaze staunchly. He nodded at the old man and looked over to where the other woman was standing and on the youngest of the three, her sadness obvious.

"We'll let your wife and your existing, and coming, children stay with us." The youngest, named Kira if he'd heard correctly, grimaced.

"They're not my parents." The older women looked at her with various degrees of sadness in their eyes. "They're just the only ones that aren't dead." Sam jerked at her words, noticing that each and every single one of his pack did the same.

"Whatever you are to each other we will make sure to protect you from whatever you need. You will be welcome here as a part of the tribe." The females nodded att Billy's words. "However I would ask for one thing, and that is that the youngest of you," He looked straight at the girl named Kira who met his eyes with a defiant look on her face. "will help the boys with their patrolling for as long as you are here." Sam looked strangely at his elder as he laid out the proposition. "We know the dangers already here, however I have a feeling you will bring with you a few others. Of which the boys won't be able to deal with." The females shared a long look before Kira turned towards him.

"I'll help them patrol, as long as I don't have to worry about being left behind. I'm still too young to run as fast as your boys." Sam nodded at her words. From what he'd seen through the eyes of Jacob and Paul as they'd run with the lion it would first lead their race until it got tired of the wolves heightened pace. When it fell back too much it would stop, and then surprisingly, end up being in front of them again. Now that he knew that there had been two of them he wasn't surprised, but it had driven the two boys crazy.

She suddenly smirked, the playful smile even lighting up her eyes. "Or I could just jump up and sit on the back of the big black one, wouldn't that be great?" Jacob sputtered at her words shaking his head vigorously as Paul laughed loudly.

The sparkle in the girls eyes made Sam smile, they all needed some joy after the long year they had behind them.

Emmett had fallen down as soon as he got inside the house, his whole family already waiting for him. Rosalie screamed as she saw him, burns from the blood he'd tried to drink marring his perfect body.

But he breathed, and as the vampires washed him off carefully Alice released her breath. By eliminating the blood on his body she could see his future again. SHe had been scared as he had been close to the border, almost moving with the wolves during the patrol. He had told her about the big lion he'd seen running with the wolves and asked if she saw him eating it. She had laughed at him, thinking that, because of the animals closeness to the wolves being the reason for her inability to see them but when he'd disappeared earlier during the day she realised that it was because of something different completely.

She watched as Rosalie held her mate tightly and how he whispered something to her before meeting the eyes of Carlisle.

"I think I know what has made the animals migrate."

 **Okay so I'm starting yet another story, I'm terrible at updating and probably will update a few chapters now and then forget about it for a month. However this is a universe I've always felt that it is incorrect so that's why I continue correcting it.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The small house looked like it had seen better days, chosen not to care about them, and then continued to deteriorate until the moment the small group of women stood in front of it. Sasha took her pregnant wife's hand, a sigh moving through her body.

"It's not exactly what we expected our first home away from the sanctuary would be like." Rhynn smiled at her wife, eyes filled with tears:

"But isn't it amazing anyways? And you are an amazing contractor darling. If there's anyone who could make this place a home it'd be you." Kira made a retching sound behind them making both women roll their eyes.

"Please stop doing that whole cute-thing until the cub is out. I need something to share this with, especially since Lux is gone." The mentioning of her twin made Rhynn's eyes tear up even further and a fat, watery one, ran down her cheek. "Oh please stop that whole crying thing Rhyrhy, please?" at the mentioning of the twins pet name on her the pregnant women couldn't stop the tears from falling and suddenly Kira had her arms full of a heavily crying female. She gave her mother's old friend a glare as the woman started laughing at the scene. Kira hated dealing with feelings, especially the ones that made others cry. It was wet and awful and terribly exhausting having people crying on you especially. Lux had hated it as much as she did, the two of them rarely dealing with anything emotional. Their mother and father had, more than once, expressed their worry of the two of them ending up in a comatose state because of a bunch of undealt with traumas. But the twins had usually just shrugged and kept on going. Until their sanctuary had been wiped out of course, then it had been a bit hard to just keep going. But in finding Rhynn, their older sisters friend and her wife had made it a bit easier. But now, being left with nothing but emotional people, made Kira want to scream.

"Ehm, sorry for interrupting but…" One of the shifter boys the twins had played with in their other shape walked up to them. It was the large black wolf, the one Lux always had wanted to "take a bite of" when they'd seen the young man before, or after, the shifting.

Rhynn straightened quickly, wiping her tears off her face as Sasha stepped in front of her pregnant wife. Kira looked down at her white t-shirt that now, because of a large amount of tears, was see-through. She noted Rhynn's sneaky smile as she too turned around to meet the young man. His eyes fell on her see-through shirt and, almost on cue, gave her a wolfish smile that made the feline within her purr.

"What did you think?" Sashas strong voice made the boy's head snatch in her direction as the two of them measured each other. He relaxed and smiled at her and Sasha too relaxed.

"Ah, my dad," he pointed with his thumb down the street at a small green cottage where the old man telling stories about them yesterday was perched in his wheelchair, waving as they watched him. "thought that you might need a pair of extra hands with the construction, with the pregnant lady and all." He smiled brightly at them. Sasha looked him over a few times before asking:

"Do you have any experience of construction work before?" The boys smile faltered but before he'd have a possibility to reply another, darker voice was heard behind him.

"He doesn't, I however, do. And I brought a bit more than just one pair of hands." The taller young man, the one Kira hadn't been able to help herself but eh, stalk, a bit in between their runs showed up. A dark smirk on his face as he was followed by the two other boys who'd been at the bonfire the night before carrying tools and wood. Sasha instantly perked up at the sight of someone who knew what he was doing and the first boy looked slightly put off at the other's arrival. "But he is grat at following orders, aren't you Jake?" A wink from the large man made the younger, Jake, glare at him.

"Oh this is perfect." Sasha, eyeing the wood smiled at the young men. "If you don't know anything now I'm sure you'll know just about everything in a few days." She sent a look at Kira. "Kiki, would you help Rhynn to Mr Black and then get back here. I need someone who knows how it looked at home to help me." Kira nodded and offered her elbow to the pregnant woman who thankfully grabbed it to be led down to the older man's house.

Behind them they could hear Sasha starting to give orders to the boys and the crack of wood as they started to demolish and resurface the house.

"So, there was actually two of you when we were racing?" She had, of course gotten placed with both of the shifters that she had raced more times than she could count. It was the older one who'd asked the question but the younger one who's eyes almost burned her with his intensity. She smiled softly down at the jar of paint she was playing with. Both boys had quickly refurbished the wood of the room, exchanging it where it was rotten and were now helping her paint it. It was surprising how quickly things went with four large men and two lithe females.

"Yeah, there was two of us. Different markings if either of you had actually looked at us rather than tried to outrun us all the time." She smirked at them and continued to paint the wall.

Since the house was basically functioning all that was needed was to exchange wood in the places where the floor or walls had started to rot and then to paint the house. According to Sasha it wouldn't take more than a few days before the house was in good shape, and Rhynn had already made the poor Mr Black join her in her hunt for the _perfect_ linen and decorations. Jacob had told her he did quite enjoy it actually, but that he tried to fake tiredness as much as he could so that Rhynn would relax. " _He is terrified of her going into labour without Sasha there."_

Both men stared at her. "What do you mean different markings?! I was sure it was the same lion at all times!" She yawned and stretched, opening one golden eye to look at them.

"You didn't ever notice that my tail has a white tip? And that her nose was black and mine is pink?" They looked flabbergasted at her and she couldn't help herself but laugh at them. They were so invested in their running that they barely noticed anything else, something Lux had shared with them. Her goal oriented twin hadn't cared about running to close to the border, only about finally winning. She felt her mood drop and glared at the wall. She was still pissed off with her twin for leaving her, especially after everyone else had left the two of them.

The men noticed the drop in atmosphere and continued their painting of the walls in silence.

The house became a home quickly with the help of the shifters and Mr Black who, when the house was furnished and decorated, finally could draw a sigh of relief. Rhynn hadn't gone into labour during his watch and instead he'd gotten a friend that was as house-bound as he to spend the days with. Sasha had, after making sure Mr black was fine with entertaining her wife, asked Paul, the intense shifter that sometimes made Kira feel like a snack, to work with her on other projects. The two had now, thanks to Sashas money, bought the construction firm Paul earlier had worked for and started remodelling houses all over the sanctuary making almost no profit, but helping the community.

Kira had started to enjoy the company of the shifters and had gotten on their patrolling schedule where she was paired with Jacob and Paul mostly. The three of them still racing, however with Kira running about a hundred meters further inside the border than the wolves. She didn't want to show off her shifted shape to the vampires watching the wolves and the wolves wanted to protect her.

"Tell me again why I need to go to school?" Billy Black laughed at her words. The family of three had been invited to one of the famous bonfires and the girl glared at her extra-parents.

"Because I won't have you ruining your life thanks to some idiot vampires." Rhynns usually chipper voice was cold as she glared at the girl she considered her daughter. The shifters around them tensed as they saw the intensity of the glare the two of them shared. The men had, after a while, realised that the harsh tones Sasha and Kira used around each other was nothing but habit. But when Rhynn and Kira started their conflicts even Sasha looked afraid.

Jacob, his mouth full of food, raised his voice: "And also because you'll be hanging out with us on a daily basis." Rhynn smiled at him while Kira sent him a glare.

"As if I'm not doing that already." Paul guffawed at that, which earned him an even stronger glare. Making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "And also, what if I already know everything you learn? I mean, I've been schooled since I was three years old." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You still need your diploma. It's unfortunately something everyone around here will need."

Kira grumbled, she didn't not want to go to school. She just didn't want to go to school without her best friend, her sister. What if no-one liked her? What if she was lonely in school and then had to try to act as if she wasn't?

"I'll give you a ride to school every single day, and if we're in the same classes I'll make sure to sit with you." She looked up at Jacob as he told her about his plans and a slight smile spread around her lips. "I'll even have lunch with you every single day. Like, not sit with anyone else _even_ if a cute girl asks me to sit with her." she laughed, almost too loudly as her eyes burned.

"I have a hard time to believe he'll find anyone prettier than you." She sent him a quick look and he gave her a hungry grin that deeply resonated within her. As if someone turned on a switch that made a fire burn in the lower pits of her stomach. She clenched her thighs tightly together, almost letting a moan out as he watched her with hungry eyes.

Paul watched the beautiful shifter before him. He knew he shouldn't look to much, that the younger boys was interested, almost in love, with her. But he couldn't help himself as she sat there in the shine from the fire. He grinned wolfishly at her and he noticed how she clenched her legs, he could almost smell her as she sat there, golden eyes watching his every move and knickers wet with desire.

The following monday, the start of school monday that every summer eventually led to, Jacob stood outside her home, a bike between his legs and a grin on his face.

"Ready for the best ride of your life?" She laughed at him.

"Do you seriously think that I'll let you drive me on one of those? Where's mine? Don't you have another one?" He looked at her blankly for a moment before smiling again.

"I do don't I? I thought you might've wanted to ride behind me. But on the other hand, I know what kind of speedster you are." A bright smile and before she knew it she was sitting on her own bike. Slightly smaller than the massive boy's but however still quite large.

Billy rolled out on the porch, smile on his face as he saw Kira on the red bike that earlier had belonged Isabella Swan, the smile on Jacobs face had told him everything when he started talking about the shifter girl. But he, as well as the two female shifters had noticed the way Paul Lahote looked at the girl. It was obvious which one of the females that wanted which boy to win their almost-daughter. Sasha continued to give Paul responsibilities, inviting him over at least a few times a week to make the two spend time together, undercover of course.

Rhynn on the other hand invited Jacob and Billy on daily excursions where Kira joined to make sure the other woman was well protected. The three hadn't left the sanctuary since they'd moved into the small house, almost two months ago now.

The shifters had, together with the elders, decided to celebrate the mark of them moving in by taking at least Kira out to Forks and then to make sure everyone was involved have a cookout at Billy's home.

But, as Billy watched the two youngsters burn off on a motorcycle each, school started and it was due time for him to call his old friend Charlie.

School had been awfully bland, three or four of the classes she took was basically a repetition of what she'd done earlier. But she had at least one course she was challenged by. It was a win, but as she would have told her twin: _Even if I did want to do it it would still be a waste of time._ But she did get to spend time with the shifters, and it made her feel less lonesome than she had before.

After class Jacob grabbed her and whispered "Adventure time." before running off to his bike, racing her as usual. Following him through the town and down to the beach took less time than she'd thought and as he jumped off the bike, triumphant smile on his face she couldn't do anything but glare at him.

"I would've won if you'd told me we were going here." He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders leading her down towards the water.

"Ah, but you are such a great loser Kiki." She glared at him and shook his arm off. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt someone watching her. Her eyes went up the rocky cliffs until she met Paul's dark eyes. He was bare chested and she almost moaned as she looked at him. He smirked at her, obviously aware of her reaction and dove off the high cliff.

Jacob, who had mistaken her moan as one of worry, patted her on the head.

"They're just cliff diving, I thought you'd like to try since you're obviously the baddest baddie I know." She hit him hard on his shoulder for the last part of the sentence but smiled brightly. She would enjoy doing some diving.

In Italy it was almost a national sport, and although her family had been part of the american branch of the family they still had spent enough time around the mediterranean cliffs to enjoy some jumping.

Paul, who'd swum close enough to the beach started walking towards them, nostrils flaring as he smelt her. She felt like blushing, but didn't. Instead she hit Jacob on the shoulder and started running towards the cliffs. Happily avoiding anything she didn't want to take responsibility for at the moment.

Paul watched her run towards the cliffs, and smiled slightly at the blush he'd noticed touching her cheeks before she'd started running. There was something between the two of them, something he couldn't place.

She continued to run up the steep hill, enjoying the view of the dark water on the horizon. The two men watching her, as two small black dots, as she continued upwards. Embry shouted gleefully as she arrived at the cliff they'd chosen to jump off, almost bouncing with joy.

The two of them weren't as close as she was with, let's say Jacob, however the other man's smile was contagious and when he embraced her she didn't feel any of the tension the other men usually had within them. As if they were getting ready to pounce on her.

"OH! I'm so excited about this! It's like an initiation!" Embry's happy voice made her smile. "Everyone has done the jump, except the imprints of course, but they wouldn't survive it." She nodded, watching the deep dark ocean below them, lifting her head she grinned at him.

"And if I want to jump from a cliff higher up?" Jerking her head in the direction of the cliffs about ten meters upwards. Embry's smile grew wider.

"Oh that would make both of the ones on the beach shit themselves completely." They laughed in unison and as Kira was turning her head back from the water she thought she saw a flash of fire in the water.

But looking back there was nothing there.

 **Okayokayokayokaykay.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Saturday mornings back home and been a blur of movement. The twins had been running around trying to avoid their parents from noticing the smell of alcohol on their breath before leaving for training or to go to their friends. Their older sister would arrive with her cubs and occasionally her husband would join. It was a full house, noise coming from everywhere, but it was a safe place for each and every one in their family.

Saturday mornings in La Push were slow. Sasha would be sleeping in with earplugs and Rhynn would snore until about noon before waking herself up by snoring too loudly.

Kira would just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the snores emitting from her, sort of extra-sisters, bedroom. When she and Lux had found the two other women they'd both released a relieved sigh at the sight of two, at least kind of, familiar faces.

The girls had been out on one of their "excursions" as their father had called it. Hiking in the mountains close to their home and fooling around with their lion form while doing so. It wasn't until the wind had shifted that they smelt the blood coming from the sanctuary, and the screams when they'd gotten closer. They were about to run straight into danger when they met Sasha and Rhynn, the two women stopping them and persuaded them to to stop and wait for others that had escaped the vampires slaughtering of their families.

But not one other person had escaped, leaving the four of them alone as the vampires burned their home down to the ground with everyone else dead inside.

The twins had chosen to join the women, leaving for the states where Sasha, as a part of the council that had ruled them, had heard about other shifters that possibly could protect them.

So they had travelled together, the older women almost adopting the two young ones.

It had been lucky, the two calming down the twins. Lux had been goal oriented but Kira was fiery. She was the one whose temperament would explode, leaving others hurt. Lux had calmed her down, made her a better person most of the part.

When they had arrived to Forks and smelt the vampires the small group had hurriedly travelled to La Push, noticing how the wildlife followed them over the borders. As terrified of the dark scents emitting from the township.

The girls had started to watch the shifters during their process of shifting, noticing the anger that was key to their changing to take part firstly. They had watched the older boys teach the younger and, when they both felt comfortable enough about joining said shifters, started to race with them, joining them during their patrols. They had both enjoyed running with Jacob and Paul the most. The two young men enjoying the race as much as they had, firing them up as they realised that they thought that there was only one lion and thereby made it possible for them to cheat.

When Lux had been killed it was meant to be the last day of their secret, Sasha and Rhynn having deemed it safe enough to out themselves to the group of shifters. Lux couldn't let the shifters win as it, if she had outed herself before them, would have made her a loser in her own eyes. So when she had crossed the border, not thinking of the large vampire they had noticed earlier watching the shifters, she had had a win in her mind. Her joyful thoughts shared with Kira as she ran faster than she'd ever had before screaming and then, for the first time in their life, turned quiet.

Kira had watched the vampire killing her sister, she had noticed the pack joining as her sister had turned into her human form once again but all she could see was the vampires face. How the terrified look on him suited his dark features, she had enjoyed watching him burn. And she would see it once again.

While burying her sister that had been all she could see, even as Sasha joined her, keeping Rhynn safely away from the border, all she could think about was how she would burn the vampire, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Jacob smiled brightly at his father who looked almost giddy at the thought of asking the three females out on a trip to Forks. He knew his father had called Charlie and asked him to join them for lunch, being particularly careful of asking him not to bring his daughter. Jacob still felt a stirring of sadness of the thought of his old friend, however recently had consisted of a pair of golden eyes and thick strawberry blonde hair instead of dull grey and stripey brown. He almost frowned at the thought, but his father's hand on his arm caught his attention.

"Jake, will you help me down so I can knock on their door?" Jacob smiled again and nodded. Paul and Sasha had constructed a ramp up on the side of the white house to make sure his father could join them whenever he wanted to. Paul had spent more and more time with the shifter females and it was on rare occasions that he would spend any more time than he had to in his own home.

His father wheeled himself up the ramp and knocked on the front door. A tired Kira in hot pants and a short tank top opened the door yawning. Hair in a high ponytail and barefoot.

"Morning guys." She smiled at them and opened the door so both of them could walk inside the house. In the kitchen Rhynn was cleaning up, Paul and Sasha sitting at the table having coffee. Jacob frowned at the other young man being there, eyes plastered on Kira's ass as she bent over to give Billy a hug.

"Are you ready for your first time visiting Forks?" Kira grimaced at Billys joyous words. She would have liked to return to her bed for at least two hours longer but seeing the look on everyone else's faces made her roll her eyes.

"Yeah give me ten and I'll be ready."

Ten minutes and a quick change from her sleepwear to a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie, probably belonging to one of the boys before their change, she bounced down the stairs being met by only Jacob.

"Ah the others went ahead. Sasha wanted Paul to join us, apparently she doesn't exactly trust just the two of us protecting Rhynn and the babies." Kira rolled her eyes, the closer the due date Rhynn came the more crazy Sasha acted. Paul was barely able to leave the house as Sasha always had ideas that just happened to keep him in the vicinity. Not that Kira complained. Having the large shifter around with his dark eyes and smouldering looks wasn't exactly annoying.

Jacob snapped his fingers in her face, snickering as she glared at him.

"I thought we'd just take the bikes, it's easy and I think Sasha enjoys seeing you having fun." He smiled at her and she nodded, both stepping outside to the cold autumn day.

It would be a nice day.

Sitting down in the small roadside café with two huge shifter boys, a policeman, an elder from the sanctuary and her two extra-sisters was quite fun. The policeman asked here questions about her studies and gave Jacob surprised looks whenever the younger boy would put his arm around her telling stories about their adventures.

Charlie Swan had been quite surprised to see the three women, two of them married and the third introduced as their goddaughter, living with them because of a terrible accident happening. He hadn't wanted to ask anything more as the girl's eyes started to tear up and he was, even though he had his own teenager at home, terrible at dealing with emotions. He did however notice the care-free way Jacob put his arm around the girl, almost always touching her and trying to make her smile.

He guessed he was quite happy that the boy had dropped his thoughts of Bella as his love interest, but somewhere within him it made him sad. He had had his hopes on Jacob as a son-in-law since the last year when Edward finally had left his daughters vicinity. But alas, looking at the two on the couch opposite him, that wouldn't become reality.

The policeman, apparently even the police chief, asked about the terrible accident that happened to her family and Kira felt herself almost panicking. What do you tell the most ordinary of humans when the accident in fact was that they fell victim for a bunch of vampires. And oh, her family were able to sift into lions, thanks to one of their predecessors that had been blessed by the goddess Athena. Before she was able to respond Paul whispered to her from the other side of the table:

"Tell him they were all eaten by a cow or something, he'd probably believe you." The whisper made her want to laugh, but holding it in her eyes teared up. The chief noticed and stopped asking but as she looked up she caught Paul's wink, making it hard to keep a straight face.

Continuing the conversation the man asked her about school, about what she wanted to do with her life and whether or not she had heard about his daughter. She smiled at him, he looked slightly worried at the brightness of her smile making Jacob hide his laugh with a cough.

"He's not used to happy people, except for Dad and I." Jacob whispered and put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. Or she tried to make it into a friendly gesture as she caught Paul's eye, his tongue darting out to moisturize his lips, his gaze fierce making her straightening her back slightly.

God what did he do to her.

She turned her eyes to Chief Swan and smiled:

"Oh, school is fine. Not a lot that I haven't done before and the few things that aren't repetition are quite interesting. I am however still undecided on what to do for next year, I'll be finished but I have no clue on what I'd like to do." He nodded at her words, looking impressed at her studiousness. "As for your daughter I don't think I've ever heard about her?" Paul rolled his eyes as Jacob shook his head.

"No I don't think we've ever talked about Bella actually. Never came up in conversation so…" The Chief looked surprised but nodded.

"Ah, I guess the two of you haven't spent much time together these past months. She is actually in Florida no, with her boyfriend, Edward." Both wolves stiffened at his words, sharing a dangerous look and some kind of quiet conversation flowed through their eyes. The other three shifters noticed, the hair on their arms rising at the intensity of the situation.

Rhynn put a hand to her stomach.

"Oh my, I think the babies are telling us to go home." Sasha rushed up in a flurry and Billy looked possibly worried about his new found best friend. Rhynn smiled at Chief Swan. "I'm so sorry for cutting it all so short but the doctor did tell me to take it easy when they start kicking." The chief nodded smiling as he helped her up from the couch.

"No problem, I still remember how it was when my ex-wife carried our daughter, and you're carrying two aren't you?" Rhynn nodded as Sasha rushed out to collect the truck and Billy wheeled up to stand next to her to act as support while Jacob offered her his arm.

"Yes, we think there's two of them twins do run in the family after all." They walked out leaving Chief Swan, Paul and Kira inside the small roadside inn.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here Kira, Jacob's a great guy." He nodded at Paul and then walked out leaving Paul and Kira standing by the table.

"As if Jaco could ever handle you." Paul's words made Kira blush as she hurried out of the room, hearing him laugh at her reaction from behind.

Jacob waited by the bikes as Paul jumped in the truck, Sasha not trusting the younger Black with driving her wife. He glared at Paul as the young man drove off, flipping him off on his way.

Kira laughed at his disgruntled face and jumped up on her own bike.

"Oi, Jake!" Chief Swan stopped next to them and rolled down his window. "Firstly, I hope both of you are using helmets? I can't believe Billy lets you ride that thing without one." Kira and Jacob shared a look, thinking of both of their abilities to heal. "And secondly: it would be great to have you by some day next week when Bella's home again. I think we all miss your presence." Jacob tensed next to Kira and she looked at him thoughtfully as the Chief waved and drove off.

Jacob growled lowly from deep within him. "We have to go by Sam and Emily before going home." Kira nodded and followed the young man as he drove quickly from the small place.

The packs alpha was a strong and massive man, big tattoos covering his arms. Not just the one all the boys had, marking them as pack members, but many with different motives. It was obvious that the man had experienced quite a few things before turning into a wolf, something Kira realised was to his advantage when keeping the younger men in line.

At the moment Paul and Leah were growling at each other, both close to changing forms, making her inner feline pace. She hadn't shifted since Lux's death, the fear of listening to no one, sharing no ones feelings and just hearing the quietness within her wasn't exactly something she longed for. But as the argument between the wolves got rowdier, even Jacob and Quil, the usually calmest of the bunch started acting as if they were close to phasing she decided that it might be time.

The argument was over the girl Bella, however the pack kept the discussion as quiet as possible, making her strain her ears to try to catch what they were saying. It hadn't paid off though and now everyone was raging making her slightly uncomfortable. Wolves were pack animals, their hierarchy often more important than anything which made many arguments between the young men usually sorted by fighting to make sure the hierarchy still was as it should.

For the lions however they hadn't ever had the possibility to challenge the hierarchy nor had they wanted to. The council of women kept everyone where they should be, rarely having to move out of their way to do anything more than make sure that the sanctuary was well kept. It had been peaceful, this wasn't.

A roar as Jacob turned into his big reddish black wolf and an answering one as Paul turned into his silver one. The other parts of the pack phased too and Kira jumped back, and phased while doing so. She jumped up at the porch and sat down glaring at the wolves as they fought each other. She wasn't interested in the fighting, rather quite bored. She didn't understand what it was that made the boys act like idiots.

It wasn't until both Paul and Jacob had noticed the golden lion sitting on the porch of Sam's house that they both, heads hanging low, stopped their fighting. Sam glared at them before he too saw the lithe lion glaring at them all before walking down the steps towards them, tail whipping.

The lion walked past them, nose held high as se ignored the scraping the perpetrators did and ran into the forest, the same direction as where one would find the Black residence.

The wolves phased and looked at Sam, he nodded at them before stating.

"We won't do anything before we're sure that Bella has been changed. Until then we can't do anything, if she still is a human she is also under our protection." They all nodded the quiet gathering interrupted by Embry's stomach suddenly growling loudly. They laughed as he rubbed it, pained expression on his face.

"I haven't had time to eat yet, I'm basically starving." Sam shook his head but opened the door to his pack so the scent of a homemade meal embraced them.

"Get dressed before Emily throws up just by looking at you." The boys snickered before hurrying to change.

Jacob and Paul had stood on their porch a few hours after the brawl at Sam's house, scraping their feet and begging for her forgiveness for their immature behaviour. She had just laughed at them and invited them to watch the movie she'd just put on with her. Sasha and Rhynn were having dinner with Billy and Kira had taken the opportunity to gorge herself on icecream, sitting with a whole tub and watching "A werewolf in London". The boys had joined her and, while being sandwiched in between the large young men she'd felt quite content. Both of them playing with her hair and howling with laughter at the more silly parts of the movie, such as the werewolf actually running away from christian symbols and the likes.

When the boys left later it was with her sleeping heavily on the couch and both of the young men rolling their eyes at her intense snoring.

Kira woke up startled. A deep howl coming from the forest, the darkness of the night making it stronger. Every fiber of her body started burning as Sasha came down the stairs in a hurry. The two of them looked at each other, silent conversation flowing between them before Kira hurried out the door. She shifted on her way, racing towards the howl until she was surrounded by the pack of shifters.

Paul's large wolf ran on her left side and as they ran she caught the sweet, nauseating scent of vampire. She growled and the large wolf next to her responded in a growl just as deep.

She caught the colour of the vampires hair, the deep red of fire, not different from what she had glanced while diving from the cliff all those weeks ago. It made her run faster, the burning need of catching the vampire in front of her, at least doing something to avenge her family's, her sister's, deaths.

She ran, faster than she had ever done before, and left the pack behind her as her feline moved faster and faster. She heard the vampire laugh, the wolves catching up on Kira and joining her in her full on run to catch the abomination.

Kira didn't even notice how she accidentally stepped over the treaty line but she heard how the large vampire that had killed her sister lunged at her and she could just barely see how Paul lunged at the vampire, the two meeting in a loud crash. Kira hurriedly threw herself on the right side of the line, the pack joining her in a tight circle as Paul and the vampire stepped back. Both growling loudly as they were joined by their families.

Sam stepped forward and phased as Paul went into the middle, sniffing Kira as if to look for any damage on her. The large lion rubbed herself on him, as to say "Thank you" and the wolf grinned at her.

"Aren't to aware of where the treaty line runs?" Sam's voice was cold as he looked at Carlisle who now was standing in front of him.

"Ah, we do Mr Uley. Apologies to your friend for Emmett's behaviour." The blonde vampire tried to catch a glance of the lion within their midst, but the wolf-form of Jacob stepped in front of her, hiding her from the vampire's eye and growled. Carlisle smiled slightly. "Or maybe I should call her your new pack member? I heard about the decimation of the Clan. My apologies little lion."

Kira growled herself, anger filling her to the point where she would have thrown herself at the blonde vampire hadn't the wolves been there.

 **xD**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The following monday the tension Kira had felt during the saturday night's fight had followed the boys to school. Jacob would follow her everywhere, not losing sight of her at any time. It would have annoyed her hadn't she noticed the same behaviour in Paul when he'd been by the other day. His dark eyes had followed her everywhere, as if he didn't think she'd be safe anywhere.

* * *

When classes had ended on the friday that week Jacob led Kira to her small motorbike. Clearing his throat he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Uh. I, eh." Kira raised one of her eyebrows at him and he tried again. "I need to go by Forks, to leave a message for the vampires." She felt herself stiffen, she hadn't wanted to know _why_ the wolves let the vampires live next to them, after her sisters death she had rather been plotting on how to get rid of them. But with Jacobs words the curiosity within her grew, would she see the one that had murdered her sister? The one that had ripped her throat out? The one who had silenced her?

"..Kira?" She realised that the young man in front of her had continued to speak as she got lost in her own thoughts. She shook her head, and looked at him. "I just thought that you might want to come with, I mean. To see the school part of Forks and, eh, to see the reason to why we let the vampires be." She nodded, dark thoughts swimming in her mind. "Do you want to drive by yourself or do you want a ride? I guess it's better if i gave you a ride actually." His voice was careful, as if he could see the dangerous anger that flooded her.

But she didn't act out, not yet, she smiled softly at him and nodded, jumping up behind him as he kicked the bike into motion, clinging onto him while they went through the forest separating La Push from Forks.

That separated safety from danger.

* * *

Bella recognised the hulking figure standing outside the school as her old time best friend Jacob. She didn't however recognise the lithe female standing next to him with her long strawberry blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. The two of them were talking quietly until Jacob noticed her and Edward moving towards them.

Edwards hand around her arm tightened slightly as he sniffed the air. The girl turned around and Bella could hear Emmett let out a noise of disbelief. The tension that suddenly surrounded the family she wished to join as soon as possible was palatable as they grew closer to the two.

Bella looked at the female intently. She was stronger than Bella had ever been, muscles noticeable underneath her tight jeans. Thick lashes framed her yellow eyes that glared at Edward, an unnatural golden yellow that made Bella slightly uncomfortable. But she wasn't even half as uncomfortable as the vampires behind her. She heard Rosalie hiss and when she glanced back she saw Alice's panicked eyes travel around the group. Even her own boyfriend looked apprehensive as he met the eyes of the young female.

"Jacob?" Bella decided it was her that should break the ice between the two groups, it was after all her best friend standing there, even if he had grown several centimeters since she'd last seen him. The eyes of her friend travelled from looking at the girl next to him to Bella, but it wasn't with his usual warmth he met her gaze. No, something chilling was in it, making her breath heavy.

The female's eyes turned from Edward to Bella and she looked at her in slight confusion. Bella shuddered, she didn't feel safe.

"What are you doing here Black?" It was Edwards voice who cut through the tension, making Bella break the frightening eye contact she had with the female.

"I'm here to tell you…" Before Jacob could finish Emmett interrupted him, staring at the girl standing next to him.

"What the fuck are you little lion? Hadn't had enough fights since the weekend?" The girl showed her teeth in a quiet snarl, showing off teeth far longer and pointier than any human, vampire or shifter had.

"I'm the one whose twin you murdered, vampire." Bella gaped at the girl, she had been told by Edward about Emmett accidentally killing a shifter. She had been terrified for the sake of Jacob at first, but having heard that it was a female and seen the effects her blood had had on Emmett, the burns still not healed on his body, she had stopped thinking of it. But now, standing in front of the female she was suddenly terrified again, heart beating fast and holding Edward close.

The vampires had turned silent, moving in to protect Bella as Jacob put a hand on the female's shoulder. Why did he do that? Why did he protect her when it was obvious that she was a threat to Bella?

"We're just here to see that everyone is still safe from harm. No changes and all that." Jacob's voice was frosty as the two stared the Cullens down.

As they left Bella shuddered, it wasn't just the weather that had changed, there was something else entirely.

"Edward, what happened during the weekend?" Her boyfriend sighed but conceded and told her about the return of Victoria, of the altercation between Emmett and one of the wolves, all to protect the golden girl she'd just met.

* * *

Jacob was shaking by the time they had left Forks behind them, his hands barely held loosely enough to not squish the handles on the bike. As soon as they stopped within the La Push he stopped the bike and almost hefted it away in his rage.

Kira watched the bike soar through the air and land on its side by the roadside. The blatant display of his strength reminded Kira that, while she too was a shifter, she was only strong in her shifted form whereas the wolves were strong even out of their wolf-shape. The young man turned around and looked at her, eyes burning with that dark flame Paul so very often had when he looked at her. She felt her breath hitch as he stepped towards her, her breathing laboured as he came closer, pressing her up against the trunk of a tree.

Jacob leaned down and their lips met, not in a fury and neither did any spark flow in between them as he kissed her. It was a kiss, a nice one, his hand on her cheek, thumb moving slowly in circles, but it was nothing compared to the looks Paul gave her. Or, it was nothing compared to what Paul's looks made her feel.

Jaco pulled away, a slight sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"This probably won't happen for a while will it?" She looked up at him, feeling the same sadness as he did, but shook her head.

"No, not yet, but in a while it probably will." It was a knowledge deeply rooted in her, she knew that she needed something else, something more destructive before she and Jacob became anything. Even if she wanted the kind young man to engulf her in his arms, she wanted to be with him for a long period. But as her mind spun she realised that she needed someone to fuck her sadness away, someone that wouldn't even care half as much about who she was but rather knew what he wanted out of her.

Jacob smiled at her, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"We're fine Kiki, I won't wait for you. But I look forward to being with you." With that he walked over to the motorcycle and picked it up, gesturing at her to jump up behind him.

They rode in silence.

* * *

When Kira returned home the flurry of feelings she'd had during the day was overwhelming and as soon she'd closed the door behind her she sunk down on the floor, tears close.

If Lux had still been alive she wouldn't have been crying. She would have been telling her twin everything and the two of them would, together, find a reason and a solution for the issue that just had presented itself.

But her twin wasn't there anymore. No more solutions to any of her problems. No more hugs and reasoning. The tears that had been burning behind her lids for a while were now flowing down her cheeks and she started crying harshly as she sat down on the floor.

That was how Rhynn found her a few minutes later and as she took the younger girl in her arms, stomach uncomfortably large, she realised that, even if she hadn't before, she now thought of the girl crying in her arms as of her own daughter.

* * *

Paul watched as Kira sat down on one of the other trunks close to the fire. She had placed herself far away from both him and Jacob, her golden eyes turned away from both. Rhynn sat herself down next to her protege, her gaze meeting his and the rage in them almost startled him. She then turned her eyes to Jacob that received the same treatment, but instead doing like Paul, by puffing up his chest and glare back, the young man's ears turned a deep scarlet and he lost his otherwise so good posture.

Sasha joined the two women and handed them each a plate, she ruffled Kira's hair which made the girl harrumph and glare at her. Paul laughed and Kira met his gaze with a look so intense that he couldn't look away. He thought of the things he wanted to do with her, conveying it through the gaze they shared. She licked her lips distantly and he shifted in his seat. _Fuck_ she made him lose his mind, every single time she looked at him he felt as if he was on fire.

Billy Black interrupted his thoughts:

"As you are all aware of we have had a visit from a vampire several times this past spring. We will need to raise our awareness more, especially since this last Saturday." He glanced at Paul who shrugged. "And we can't get into any more altercations with the Cullens." Kira looked up at that, golden eyes flashing with rage. "I fear that there is something larger than we'd ever thought brewing behind the scenes. We've all noticed the unexplainable murders in Seattle." The pack nodded, the big headlines had been on every local and national magazine for quite a while, reporting of a crazed serial killer, and victims bearing marks of their throats being ripped out. That vampires was behind it was obvious, however not something concerning the pack as long as the attacks didn't end up closer to them and theirs. "We will need to work with the Cullens to make sure the vampire leaders won't come here. As I've been informed they're quite…" Billy glanced at Sasha again. "thorough in their elimination of enemies and often add a few shifters while doing so. I want a vote to see how and if we should do what we've said."

The pack nodded all readying themselves for the vote. Would they help the Cullens, although their friend's sister had been killed by one of them or would they say no, risking the wrath of the vampire leaders, eventually going after them too?

As the vote was decided, Jacob watched the female opposite to him as she watched their hands in the air, her eyes reflecting the light from the fire. A slight frown marred her forehead but as his father called the vote out loudly she nodded, determination on her face.

Jacob couldn't help himself but smile sadly as she met his gaze. He would do anything for the fiery shifter. Even though she was as entangled with Paul as with him, even if she wouldn't be able to love any of them ever. He would follow her to the grave, no thought about it.

* * *

 **I'm completely unaware of why the formatting on my chapters is changing. It makes me reluctant to post stuff :-))**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Days passed without either Paul or Jacob seeing the girl, she was distant in school, focused on finishing her assignments on autopilot. Whenever Jacob tired to talk to her she smiled weakly and move away from him, eyes tired. It would have hurt him more than it did but being distracted with patrols and a sudden peak of interest of him from Bella kept him on his toes.

His old love interest had suddenly started calling, asking about Kira, about the pack and about his feelings for the golden girl. It had started to get on his nerve, especially since she had so obviously chosen another, and to give up her life for that other. When she asked about Kira it felt like it was someone else asking her to ask the particular questions, sometimes he could even hear a string of jealousy in her voice as he spoke about the girl. He wouldn't ever give up too much information though, it terrified him to unintentionally hurt the feline shifter and so he kept everything at a bare minimum.

It wasn't until Edward called, asking Jacob to come to the Swan residence, that Jacob realised that the threat of vampires was closer than any of them could have thought.

* * *

The small villa didn't look like much, a pale grey colour with a blotchy green window fittings that partly had been peeled off. The cause of nature hadn't been kind to the old house, and the obvious neglect of both the garden and the cars in front made Kira shudder. Sasha would have had a bird if she'd seen it, probably would even have tried to buy the house to save it. But alas Sasha wasn't there but rather Jacob who was standing behind her, rubbing his nose.

"This fucking smell, don't know how she deals with it." Kira nodded, the nauseating sweetness of vampire hung like a thick cloud around the house. They walked up towards the door, being met by the girl who was going to marry a vampire. Her brownish eyes stared at them before letting them in.

"Oh Jacob" the girl stood there, fidgeting with her hands as she looked down "I thought it'd just be you coming here." the disappointment in her voice was obvious but Jacob, being the boy he was, shrugged.

"Nah, Kira is a better tracker and needed to go to Forks so I offered to take her." Kira hid a smile at his obliviousness. She had noticed the two cups standing by the table and the large bowl of popcorn. It looked like the perfect setting for a date, or the perfect setting for when someone wanted to keep someone interested in them as a fall back choice.

"Oh, Kira. Is that your name?" Kira met Bellas gaze before the other girl looked away again and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my name. Yours is Bella isn't it?" The girl nodded, still acting shy as Jacob walked around the small house.

"Where was the sweater you lost? In your room or somewhere else?" He sounded bored making Bella flinch.

"Yes, uh, upstairs to the left." Kira nodded and with Jacob on her heels as she climbed small staircase went into the other girls room.

Bella stayed in the kitchen, suddenly feeling chilly. Jacob's obvious disinterest in her made her feel empty. It wasn't that she liked him per se, however she had enjoyed the attention of someone not being Edward. It had been nice to spend time with someone that wasn't Edward. It had been nice to having someone desiring her.

* * *

Upstairs Kira walked around the dark room, the lingering smell of vampires hard to separate as everything was drenched in syrup. She picked at the different fabrics around Bellas room, her pillows smelled like the Cullen vampire. Undertones of deer lacing through the otherwise overwhelming sweetness.

Jacob laughed at her. "You look like you're close to throw up." Kira rolled her eyes and looked back at him. He had his sweater covering both his nose and mouth, so to not catch any more of the stench. She couldn't help herself but to laugh and he puffed his chest out and laughed with her. "This is fucking terrible actually. It's weird being in this room, as if I was going through my sisters' underwear drawers." She laughed again and shook her head, ready to get out of the small house as quickly as possible.

Looking around the room she considered where one of the leeches would have gotten ahold of the mousy girls clothing, she'd already sniffed her way through most of her wardrobe and couldn't catch anything more than the stench of vampire and loneliness. Walking along the bed she looked at the pictures someone had put up on the walls. Small photos of Bella and her mother, of Bella and Edward of Bella and the small female vampire. No other pictures could be found and a small churning of sadness surprised Kira, it wasn't that she cared for the girl but it was obvious that she'd never had anyone close. Which probably was why she had immersed herself so completely within the group of vampires.

Shaking her head sadly she continued towards the window and stopped, a sudden difference in the rancid scent. Instead of the earthy tone of deer a sharp tinge of a dead body could be distinguished through the sweetness.

"You found it?" Jacob watched her carefully and she nodded quietly. "Do you recognise it?" She frowned, she did recognise it. Something far back of her mind was tingling and she breathed in deeply once again. It was something underneath, it reminded her of how her home had smelled after the vampires had killed her family. It was something rotten in it, paired with rage. As if a newly dead human had gotten a vampires powers. A bell in her mind tingled as she realised what had been visiting Jacob's old friend.

"Jake, we've got a huge problem." It was the first time she'd used his pet name and she could see the joyful surprise in his eyes, but it was overshadowed with worry as he met her gaze. "There are newly turned ones hunting her." Jacob jerked, eyes huge as he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he walked out of the room, pulling his phone up and dialling a number quickly. She could hear him talk to the girl on the first floor's boyfriend.

When Edward arrived he was already annoyed. Jacob had said that he'd come by himself but had brought the female whose sister had almost killed Emmett. She was a danger he didn't want Bella close to. When he pulled in on the driveway Bella was standing on the porch, watching as he came out. He couldn't smell the shifters anywhere and looked at Bella, slightly confused.

"Where's Black?" She shrugged, eyes avoiding him.

"He, uh, left. He didn't want Kira to be any closer to you than she had to." He heard the tone of disappointment lacing through her voice, suddenly becoming quite angry. How could the mutt have left his priceless Bella for someone like the Lion? "He did however invite me to a bonfire on wednesday, would it be fine if I went?" Edward didn't want to hear the hopefulness in her voice, he didn't want to think that the girl he loved still carried someone else within her heart. He nodded, hoping that he wouldn't have to worry.

* * *

 **Untz untz untz**


End file.
